newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śmiali i poturbowani
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów odcinek 11 - Śmiali i poturbowani Początek Chris: '''W ostatnim odcinku Totalnej Porażki - mrożący krew w żyłach oraz cement na głowach pojedynek czterech finalistów. Courtney chciała wykorzystać Damien'a, ale nie do końca jej to wyszło. Louis zrobił sobie kolejnego arcy-wroga, którego oczywiście się pozbył. Heather zmieniła się nie do Poznania, i wyleciała do Frajerowa z Kuszy Wstydu. Kto jako ostatni skorzysta z tego wspaniałego patentu? A kto pozostanie dalej w grze i zmierzy się w finale? Dowiecie się czytając Totalną... Porażkę... Turrrrrniej Faworrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek zwycięzców Damien siedzi na łóżku i trzyma rękę na plecach. '''Damien: ... Wspaniała nagroda, wszystko mnie boli. Ciekawe jak będę uczestniczył w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Courtney: '''Powinnam pozwać Chrisa za to. Ale nie mam przy sobie nawet żadnej cywilizacji! '''Damien: Nawet palmtopa? Courtney: '''Wszystko mi skonfiskował. RETROSPEKCJA '''Chris: Przybyli też najbardziej uwielbiani zawodnicy z pierwszych trzech sezonów! Chyba… Uroczo zły chłopak Duncan! Kamera pokazuje zlatującego w dół Duncana. Duncan: Wcale… nie jestem… uroczy! Chris: Zupełnie szalona, następczyni Izzy w Totalnej Porażce – Courtney! Zanim Chef zrzuca Courtney do wody, wielkim magnesem zabiera jej rzeczy - Palmtopa, iPhone'a, tableta i jeszcze kilka innych. Courtney: Pozwę cię za to Chris!!! Spada do wody. KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI Damien: Nie wie z kim zadarł. Courtney: Nareszcie gadasz z sensem! Damien: Poważnie? Ej, może zawrzemy sojusz i pozbędziemy się Louisa? Courtney: Nie potrzebuję pomocy od przegranych. Damien: '''Jeszcze nie przegrałem! A ty co, nigdy nie przegrałaś? Przypomnij sobie kilka poprzednich sezonów! '''Courtney: No dobra... Wyciągnęła rękę, ale coś jej chrupnęło. Courtney: Przeklęta nagroda! Damien & Courtney (zwierzenie, osobno): A potem załatwię cię w finale niedorajdo! Szopa przegranego Louis siedzi sam w ciemnej szopie. Louis: Ja pier****. Jaki wstyd. Najpotężniejszy zawodnik sezonu sam jeden kisi się w tym dziwnym miejscu. A reszta świetnie się bawi. Louis(zwierzenie): Przynajmniej dostali fajną nagrodę. He he! Wstał i podszedł do drzwi, żeby wyjść. Ale nie chciały się otworzyć. Louis: 'Co do... (zaczął uderzać i kopać drzwi) Otwierać!!!!! Zaczął mocno ciągnąć za drzwi, aż wyrwał je z zawiasów i poleciał z nimi do tyłu. Stracił przytomność. SEN LOUISA Białe tło, na nim Louis, który się obraca. Jest przerywanymi liniami podzielony na pół. W tle leci piosenka. ♪ ''Moje ciało drzwiami podzielone, Dziesięć palców na lewą stronę, Drugie dziesięć na prawą stronę, ''Głowy... ''♪ Słychać dzwony kościelne. Louis zostaje przerwany w pół. Każda połowa odlatuje w przeciwną stronę. KONIEC SNU '''Louis: '''AAA! Co do?! Zrzuca z siebie drzwi i wstaje. '''Louis: '''GRR! Jak ja nie znoszę tego miejsca! Wyzwanie '''Chris (przez megafon): Finałowa trójko! Nadszedł czas na przedostatnie wyzwanie w waszym życiu! ... ergh, znaczy, w tym programie! Przyjdźcie pod moją willę, tam opowiem wam w szczegółach. Courtney, Damien i Louis idą w kierunku willi Chrisa. Damien: Ktoś wie w ogóle dokąd idziemy? Louis: Byliśmy tam chyba na początku sezonu. Courtney: Nieprawda, Chris nam tylko wspomniał, że ma tu gdzieś swoją willę, i że jest pilnie strzeżona. Damien: Co?! Pilnie strzeżona? A on nam kazał tam iść. Louis: '''Zdenerwuj mnie jak będziemy na miejscu, i sprawa załatwiona. Następna scena, zawodnicy dotarli na miejsce. '''Robotyczny głos: Wykryto obecność trzech niezidentyfikowanych istot. Inicjacja LIKWIDACJI w toku. Z dziupli jednego z drzew wyskoczyło działo laserowe i zaczęło strzelać w zawodników. Damien: AA! (uniknął) Courtney: Wyłączcie to! Louis: Jasna... Drzwi willi się otworzyły, wyszedł z nich zadowolony Chris, w ręku miał kubek z kawą. Chris: I jak wam się podoba mój nowiutki system obronny? Część pożyczyłem z Wyspy Pahkitew. Damien(trzyma się za głowę): Wyłącz go wreszcie! Chris: Miałem taki zamiar, ale najpierw jeszcze się napiję. Louis miotał się po okolicy, w końcu stanął przed Chrisem. Chris: Ej, nie zasłaniaj mnie! Oglądalność spada! Odpycha Louisa. Laser trafia w niego, i niszczy mu włosy. Chris(bardzo wysokim głosem): MOJE WŁOSY! Głupie urządzenie! Zniknął za drzwiami. Louis wziął z ziemi kamień, przymknął oko, wystawił język... i rzucił w stronę działa. Chybił. Courtney: ARR! Już nawet rzucać celnie nie umiesz?! Courtney rzuciła kamieniem, trafiła. Robotyczny głos: Awaria, system został uuuuuszkodzonyyyyy... Działo przestało działać. Wybuchło. Damien: '''Przynajmniej to mamy z głowy. Dobra, co z wyzwaniem? '''Louis: '''Nie słyszałeś? Laluś wyłysiał. Zaraz ogłosi żałobę narodową, więc mamy dzień przerwy. '''Damien: Ja tam wolę pójść zobaczyć co się z nim dzieje, wiecie, żeby nie wywalił z gry za "ucieczkę z wyzwania". Damien wszedł do środka willi Chrisa. Poszedł długim korytarzem, na którym wisiały setki portretów Chrisa, każdy różnił się od poprzedniego. Na samym końcu korytarza były otwarte drzwi. Było tam słychać, jak ktoś płacze. (Oczywiste kto) Damien: Chris? ... Chris siedzi skulony w jednym z czternastu wielkich foteli. Chris: To się nie dzieje, to się nie dzieje naprawdę, to się wytnie, nie pokażą tego w telewizji... Co tu robisz? Wyjdź stąd, nie oglądaj mnie takiego! Damien podszedł do wielkiej szafy i otworzył ją. Damien: Po prostu załóż jakąś perukę i idź prowadzić wyzwanie. Boże, co za mięczak... Stojąc tyłem rzuca peruką w stronę Chrisa. Chris ją zakłada. Damien: No, od razu lepiej. A teraz idź do, nie wiem, jakiejś charakteryzatornii? I zmaż te łzy. Bo "oglądalność" się zmniejszy. Chris: Skąd wiesz że tak to się nazywa? Damien: Czekamy przed wejściem. Courtney: Niezupełnie. Damien: Huh? Louis: Ha ha, mażesz się jak trzyletnia dziewczynka McLean! Chris: Dobra, koniec przerwy lenie! Wynocha mi stąd! Za pięć minut na plaży. A ja jeszcze... Zniknął za drzwiami. Chris(za drzwiami): Ale tymczasem puśćcie jakąś reklamę. PRZERYWNIK Gimbusy stoją w kolejce. Kamera się przesuwa z końca kolejki na jej początek, po drodze pokazuje różne typy gimbusów - od kujonów, po nazistów aż do gwałcicieli. Jakiś kujon odszedł smutny po tym jak facet kazał mu spi**dalać. Kujon: A mogłem poprowadzić fascynujące wykłady o teoriach pedocentrycznych... Następny był jakiś bardzo niski chłopak o dziwnym wyrazie twarzy. Facet: Więc, dlaczego uważasz że jesteś w stanie zastąpić program Cygana na antenie? Chłopak: Bo bede prowadził zajebisty program który wszyscy bedą uwielbiać! Taaaaak! Facet: A jak się nazywasz chłopcze? Chłopak: Kajtek. Facet: Świetnie, biorę cię! Witaj w show-biznesie knypku! Kajtek odwrócił się i zadowolony (chyba) spojrzał na kamerę. (filmik) thumb|335 px KONIEC PRZERYWNIKA... Wyzwanie Plaża Finałowa trójka czeka na Chrisa na plaży tak jak im kazał. Po chwili Chris przychodzi, ale wygląda jakoś inaczej. Damien: Jeszcze peruka ofiaro losu... Chris: Co? ... Zdejmuje perukę, odwraca ją na prawą stronę, i znów zakłada. Courtney&Damien&Louis: (śmiech) Chris: Niczego nie widzieliście inaczej wszyscy pożegnacie się z programem a nagroda trafi do Joego. '' ' Świerszcze ' '''Chris: '''Po wyzwaniu wytniemy ten fragment. Dobra. Dzisiaj każdy z was dostanie klucz. '''Louis:' I tyle? Chris: Każdy z was musi z tym kluczem przebiec całą wyspę w poszukiwaniu drzwi, do których ten klucz będzie pasować. Na wyspie są uwięzieni trzej byli zawodnicy. Później będziecie musieli ich wziąć na barana i przybiec z nimi na tamten pomost. (pokazuje palcem) Damien: Dobra, a co z kluczami? Chris: Zaraz je wybierzecie. Ktoś z was, przy odrobinie szczęścia, będzie niósł na plecach człowieka lekkiego jak piórko, a kto inny będzie wyciskał z siebie siódme poty, żeby przejść parę kroków niosąc jednego z najcięższych. Wyjmuje klucze z kieszeni. Każdy z zawodników szybko bierze po jednym. Courtney Courtney patrzy na kartkę doczepioną do jej klucza. Courtney: O rany... Courtney(zwierzenie): No fajnie! Dzika Strefa! Gorzej nie mogłam trafić? Biegnie do lasu. Courtney: Tylko którędy to było? ... Rozgląda się uważnie na wszystkie strony. Courtney: Nigdy tego nie znajdę!! Damien Damien biegnie w innej części lasu. Damien: Super, kolejne wyzwanie z bieganiem. Zwłaszcza że nawet nie wiem dokąd biec. Po chwili patrzy na klucz. Damien: Złoty klucz... McLean uwielbia błyskotki. Mam nadzieję że nie zapłacił za to forsą z głównej nagrody. Zaraz... jakaś kartka. Czyta. Damien: Oblodzona Strefa. Kurczę, to nie w tą stronę! Chwila... Przystanął. Damien: Nie mam pojęcia... (spuścił głowę w dół) Louis Louis jest w zupełnie innej części lasu. Louis(zwierzenie): Trudno, tym razem muszę sabotaże odłożyć na bok. Uczciwa walka, żebym ja wiedział jak to się robi. Louis patrzy na napis obok klucza. Louis: Stołówka. Ha! Wygram to! Skręcił w prawo. Louis: Ale najpierw muszę zawrócić... Louis(zwierzenie): '''Czemu nie spojrzałem na to wcześniej? CZEMU? Courtney '''Courtney: Już sobie przypominam! Tu gdzieś musi być jakaś wajcha. Patrzy na wielką bramę. Courtney: No tak, tego nie można było przegapić. Tylko gdzie jest wejście? Podeszła do bramy. Zobaczyła coś dziwnego. Courtney: Tu chyba wpisuje się kod dostępu. Tylko trochę za dużo tych przycisków. Jak na klawiaturze. Myśli. Courtney: Jakie może być hasło? Hmmm... C - H - R - I - S. (wpisuje) Brama się otwiera. Courtney: I skąd ja to wiedziałam... Wbiega do środka. Damien Damien bije się po głowie. Damien: Myśl myśl! W którą stronę! Może wejdę na drzewo i trochę się rozejrzę. Zaczął wchodzić na jedno z pobliskich drzew, po chwili wdrapał się na sam wierzchołek. Rozgląda się na wszystkie strony. Damien: Tam jest coś lodowatego! Nagle nadlatuje ptak. Damien: '''O nie, wynoś się! To drzewo jest za małe dla nas dwóch, znajdź sobie inne! Sio! Macha ręką żeby odgonić ptaka, ten siada mu na głowie. '''Damien: O nie... Drzewo pochyliło się ku ziemi, Damien spadł z niego, drzewo się wyprostowało. Damien: Au.. Louis Louis jest blisko stołówki. Louis: Wygraną mam w kieszeni! Stanął przed drzwiami. Louis: Ale na wszelki wypadek, może wejdę powoli... Uchylił drzwi. Skrzypnęły. Wystawił głowę... Nagle w stronę Louisa leci tasak. Louis: Woooa! Chef: Nawet nie próbuj dzieciaku. Louis: Wyluzuj Chefuniu, tylko rozejrzę się, uwolnię kolegę i się wynosimy! Chef wyciąga najostrzejszy nóż. Chef: Tylko spróbuj. Louis: Ach tak? Louis wyciąga swój nóż. Louis: Zaraz nie będziesz taki hardy. Na ekranie pojawia się przycisk pauzy. Kamera pokazuje Chrisa siedzącego w swojej rezydencji, który oglądał wszystko na LED-owym TV. Chris: Jak się skończy ta sytuacja? Czy Louis naprawdę zabije Chefa? A może znowu zdarzy się coś nieoczekiwanego? Oglądajcie dalej, zaraz się dowiemy. Dzwoni mu komórka. Odbiera. Chris: Co? ....... Mam nie przedłużać? Ok. Wyrzuca komórkę przez okno. Courtney Courtney idzie przez lasy Dzikiej Strefy i uważnie się rozgląda. Courtney: Ciekawe jak długo trwało to wyzwanie. Mam nadzieję że tamten kolo nie zmutował od zbyt długiego przebywania tutaj. Bo jak ja bym doniosła mutanta na pomost? Jeszcze by mnie zeżarł po drodze. Jakiś zmutowany kwiat zionął w nią ogniem i ją przysmażył. (nie płonęła) Courtney: Łaaa! Uważaj! Głupie kwiaty! Nagle zmutowany kwiat wyciągnął spod ziemi nogi (korzenie). Courtney: Nie wierzę... ratunku! Zaczęła uciekać. Damien Damien wstał z ziemi. Damien: Dobra, widziałem dokąd iść. Więc teraz tam pójdę... Następna scena. Kamera pokazuje oblodzony klif. Damien rozpędza się i wbiega na niego. (ok. 20 metrów w górę) Zaczyna się ślizgać. Damien: ŁAAAA! Upadł na plecy i powoli zsunął się na dół. Damien: '''Może jakoś inaczej... Następna scena. Damien trzyma w rękach dwa kilofy. '''Damien(zwierzenie): Nie mam pojęcia skąd je wziąłem, ale liczy się efekt. Wejdę na górę! Damien zaczyna się wspinać. Louis Louis wyciągnął nóż. Światło się w nim odbiło i błysnęło. Louis: Co teraz powiesz? Chef zaczął rzucać tasakami w Louisa. Louis zrobił unik, przeturlał się, wykonał parę skoków i wczołgał się pod stół. Louis: Masz instykt zabójcy. Chef(zwierzenie): Żeby było jasne, nie jestem psychopatą. Chyba. Za ten jeden odcinek zapłacą mi prawie połowę tego, co ma zgarnąć zwycięzca sezonu. Gram swoją rolę. Louis(zwierzenie): Dobrze że umiem robić uniki. Ale przecież nie mogę zginąć w programie na żywo. Prawda? Louis wstał, szybko przewrócił stół i schował się za nim. Louis: Blisko było. Patrzy w prawo, a tu groźna mina Chefa. Louis: ŁAA! Wstał i zaczął uciekać. Damien Damien wspina się coraz wyżej. Damien: Już praaawie... Nagle nadlatuje ten sam ptak co wcześniej. Damien: O rany... wynocha! Daj mi wreszcie spokój dobra? Ptak spojrzał smutno na Damiena i odleciał. Damien: Tak! Wdrapał się na szczyt. Damien: Huh? Widzi igloo. Damien: Do tego durnego zadania nie potrzebowałem klucza! Podchodzi do igloo. Damien: Przecież mogę bez trudu rozwalić ścianę z pięści. Uderza z pięści. Ręka go zabolała, ściana ani drgnęła. Damien: AŁŁA! Dobra, ten klucz się jednak przyda. Otwiera (drewniane) drzwi igloo. Damien: Bruno?! Courtney Courtney ucieka przed zmutowanym kwiatem. Courtney: Muszę się go jakoś pozbyć! Ucieka i patrzy do tyłu. Nie zauważa pnia drzewa. Potyka się o niego i wpada za jedno z drzew. Courtney: Aał.. co to? Widzi piłę łańcuchową opartą o drzewo. Courtney: Skąd to się tu... (złowieszczy uśmiech) wzięło? Kamera - drzewo. Słychać piłę łańcuchową. Zza drzewa wyskakuje Courtney. Courtney: Zaraz cię potnę! Lepiej uciekaj! Kwiat: AAAA! Kwiat zaczął uciekać. Courtney: Tak! Dopiero teraz zauważyła jakiś dziwny budynek który wyglądał na bunkier. Nieważne jak wyglądał, miał drzwi które można było otworzyć. Kluczem. Courtney odrzuciła na bok piłę łańcuchową. Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Wyskoczyła z nich gruba dziewczyna, prosto na Courtney. Przewróciła ją. Sadie: Łiiiii! Nareszcie mnie ktoś stąd wyciągnął! Mam ochotę na hot-doga... albo 2, albo 202! Zostaniesz moją nową NK? Courtney: Zejdź ze mnie ty grubasko, albo rzucę cię zmutowanym kwiatom na pożarcie! Pełno ich tutaj. Sadie: Zzz... zmutowane kwiaty? To ja wracam tam! Piła łańcuchowa "pojechała" i przecięła drzewo, ono obaliło się na bunkier i rozwaliło go. Sadie: O rany... słaby ten bunkier, pewnie Mejt In Czajna. Courtney: Zdaje się że już nie masz gdzie wracać, musisz iść za mną. Idziemy! Louis Louis dalej ucieka przed Chefem. Louis: Zostaw mnie wreszcie ty psycholu! Chef: '''Zaraz synku pożałujesz żeś się urodził. Chef wyciąga bazukę na spaghetti i ładuje ją. '''Louis: No, tego już za wiele! Chef: W pełni naładowana. Obiad! Celuje w Louisa. ... SLOWMOTION *** Chef strzela 6 razy. Louis podbiega i chwyta za patelnię. Kule ostrego spaghetti lecą w stronę Louisa. Louis odbija je wszystkie jak piłki bejsbolem. Kamera pokazuje przerażonego Chefa który upuścił bazukę. Kule spaghetti trafiają w Chefa i przylepiają go do ściany. Jedna z kul trafiła go w twarz tak, że nic nie widział i nie mógł nic powiedzieć. ... KONIEC SLOWMOTION *** Chef jest przylepiony do ściany kulami spaghetti, nie może się ruszyć. Louis(zwierzenie): Kolejna scena w Totalnej Porażce, która przejdzie do legendy, nie? Chef: MM! MMMM! Louis: Pyszne, prawda? To ty się teraz delektuj swoją breją, a ja się rozejrzę za zakładnikiem. Courtney Courtney biegnie, Sadie wlecze się za nią. Courtney: No dalej, biegnij ty ślamazaro! Nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia! Sadie: '''Nie mam... siły. Ponieś mnie... '''Courtney(zwierzenie): Faktycznie, na plecach miałam ją nieść. Ale jak? Taką kluchę? Nie zamierzam! Może jak już będziemy blisko plaży to wtedy. Chris się nie zorientuje... Sadie pada na ziemię. Courtney podbiega do niej. Courtney: No dalej! Wstawaj! Słyszysz, czy nie? Sadie: '''Zzzz.... '''Courtney: Argh... Wzięła długi patyk z ziemi i uderzyła nim Sadie w głowę. Sadie: '''Nie rób mnie tak! Zzzz.... '''Courtney: Obudź się i chwyć ten patyk! Damien Damien: .... to ty? Bruno: A co, ślepy? Damien: Dobra, daruj sobie. Wskakuj. Bruno: '''Waaat? Zwariowałeś człowieku? '''Damien: Powiedziałem wskakuj! To jest część wyzwania! Nie mogę tego przegrać. Bruno: Dobra dobra. Wyluzuj. Następna scena. Damien biegnie z Bruno na plecach. Bruno: Koniecznie musimy to robić? Damien: Już ci powiedziałem o co chodzi! Bruno: Słuchaj. Jeśli wygrasz podzielisz się ze mną kasą. Damien: A jak wygram i się nie podzielę? Bruno: To cię dopadnę i wezmę co moje. Albo wszystko. Damien: Niezły układzik, tylko zapomniałeś o jednym. Mogę też przegrać, i odpaść. Nawet nie dochodząc do finału. Wtedy z kasy nici. A poza tym, mogę powiedzieć Chrisowi o tym co planujesz. Zobaczysz jaki będzie zachwycony. Bruno: '''I co mi zrobi? '''Damien: Będzie miał na kim przetestować swoje ulubione narzędzia eliminacji. A wierz mi że to boli. Bruno: Dobra, zapomnij. Po prostu biegnij do mety. Bruno(zwierzenie): Damien nieźle się wyrobił w tym sezonie. Wygląda na to że kompletnie już zapomniał o Celine. Oglądałem cały sezon i ani razu nie widziałem żeby o niej choćby wspomniał. Jak to możliwe?... Louis Louis przetrząsnął całą stołówkę. Louis: Wyłaź, gdzie się ukrywasz? Louis(zwierzenie): Cholera, w tej stołówce chyba nikogo więcej nie ma. Jak ja mam to wygrać? Przechodzi obok zamrażarki. Louis: '''No tak! Że też na to nie wpadłem. Otwiera drzwi zamrażarki a tu leży zmarznięty Victor. Ma jasnofioletową skórę od zimna. '''Louis: O, hej. To ciebie miałem uratować? Victor: Nnnn... nareszcie! Jeszcze parę minut i bym zszedł! Louis: Na niższy poziom inteligencji? Victor zaczął kaszleć jak gruźlik. Louis: Dobra, nie marudź. Zabiorę cię na plażę. Louis bierze Victora na plecy. Victor: Szybciej.. Louis(zwierzenie): Wiem na co stać Chrisa ale tym razem naprawdę przesadził. Victor(zwierzenie): '''(trzęsie się) '''Louis: Nie pękaj. Zaraz będziesz w lepszym miejscu. Victor: Ty chyba nie... Louis: Nie. Nie tam. Jeszcze nie. Mam cię tylko zanieść na pomost. Victor: Uff... Plaża Louis biegnie z Victorem, który teraz już wygląda normalnie. Louis: Tam! Widzisz? Jak tam dobiegnę, wygram i wejdę do finału. Victor: A ja? Louis: A ty, nie wiem co. Ty jesteś tylko częścią wyzwania. Victor: Eee a podziel się chociaż ze mną kasą jak wygrasz. Louis: Nie rozbawiaj mnie. Victor(zwierzenie): Świetnie. Oszukany po raz kolejny. Dlaczego ja w ogóle szedłem do tego show? Nagle chłopaki zauważają Courtney i Sadie. Courtney: Dobra! Teraz wskakuj mi na plecy! Sadie: Łiiiii! Sadie weszła Courtney na plecy. Courtney: Kurczę, schudnij dziewczyno. (zauważa Louisa i Victora niedaleko z tyłu) Louis?! Szybko! Na pomost! Louis: Nie dopuszczę do tego żebyś to wygrała! Courtney: Zaraz to przegrasz! Louis i Courtney (z Victorem i Sadie na plecach) biegną w kierunku pomostu. Louis zrównuje z Courtney, oboje są już blisko pomostu. Jeszcze kilkanaście kroków do flagi... Na jednym z krańców pomostu stoi Chris. Czas się zatrzymuje, słychać bicie serca. Courtney podstawia Louisowi nogę. Louis i Victor wpadają do wody. Courtney przejmuje flagę. Courtney: '''Tak! '''Chris: Courtney zwycięża dzisiejsze wyzwanie i zapewnia sobie miejsce w finale! Courtney zrzuca z siebie Sadie. Courtney: Złaź wreszcie ty grubasko! Nie jesteś już mi potrzebna. Przybiega Damien z Bruno na plecach. Damien: O nie... już za późno. To wszystko twoja wina! Zrzuca Bruno z pleców a ten wpada do wody. Bruno: Oszalałeś? Louis: Tak blisko... nie wytrzymam. Victor: '''A co ty się martwisz? Masz drugie miejsce. I tak jesteś jeszcze w finale. '''Louis: '''Ciiicho! '''Louis(zwierzenie): '''Ten finał będzie najgorszy, najmroczniejszy i najstraszniejszy ze wszystkich jakie dotąd miały miejsce. Courtney przyrzekam ci to!!! '''Chris: Spotykamy się wieczorem, przy Kuszy Wstydu. Ceremonia eliminacji Kusza Wstydu Chris, finałowa trójka i trójka pomocników stoją przy Kuszy Wstydu. Bruno: '''To tym czymś tak mnie straszyłeś? To tylko żałosna atrapa. '''Chris: Cicho, nie przeszkadzaj mistrzowi ceremonii! Jak ci się nie podoba, zaraz tu będą inne "atrapy". Bruno: '''Dobra... gadaj. '''Chris: Tak więc Courtney wygrała to wyzwanie a Louis był drugi, to znaczy że dzisiaj odpada Damien. Damien: Nie przeciągaj tego dobra? ... Chris: ALE widziałem że Courtney nie do końca zaliczyła wyzwanie. Nie niosła Sadie na swoich plecach przez CAŁĄ drogę. A to oznacza, że to właśnie Courtney dzisiaj odpada! Tak więc zwycięzcą dzisiejszego odcinka jest Louis! A Damien jest bezpieczny. To was dwóch zobaczymy w finale Turnieju Faworytów. Courtney: Nie... to niemożliwe! Louis(zwierzenie): '''Żegnaj, oszustko. (kciuk w dół) '''Damien(zwierzenie): Wow, ale ja mam szczęście. Mimo wszystko. Nie zmarnuję tej szansy. Courtney(zwierzenie): To się nie mieści w głowie! Chris: Louis, dla ciebie jako zwycięzcy wyzwania będzie dodatkowa nagroda! Wszystkiego dowiesz się w finale. Będzie ona dla ciebie sporym ułatwieniem. Courtney, zapraszam do Kuszy Wstydu. Bruno, Victor, Sadie - wami zajmę się za chwilę. Następna scena. Courtney w Kuszy Wstydu. Courtney: Czekaj! Wrócę tam i ... AAAA! Została wystrzelona. Chris: Chefie, teraz wystrzel pozostałą trójkę. Chef zabiera Bruno, Sadie i Victora do Kuszy Wstydu i po kolei ich wystrzeliwuje. Chris: (w tle okrzyki wystrzelonych) Następny odcinek to już na serio będzie wielki finał tego sezonu. Kto zgarnie główną nagrodę? A kto zmarnuje tę wielką szansę? Dowiecie się tego w Wielkim Finale Totalnej... Porażki... Turnieju Faworrrrrrrrrrrrrrrytów!!! KONIEC /// PLZ LEAVE YA COMMENT :) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125